Fuzzy Future
by Queena Alicia 4869
Summary: Masa depan yang masih kabur bagi keduanya. bahkan ketika BO musnah dan penawar aptx 4869 sudah didapat, masih ada sesuatu yang kabur... yang lebih rumit dari semua masalah..
1. Chapter 1

Err... pendatang baru..pendatang baru.. traktiran..traktiran XD*plak

Wew pertamakali bikin FF ShinShi. jadi, dengan hormat dan malu-malu saya minta reviewnya yak ^^

Rated: T, masih berantakan dan mengenaskan

Warning! Detective conan cuman punyanya bapak Aoyama Gosho. saya cuman berantakin sedikit XD

genre: masih ga jelas ._.

**Fuzzy Future- Chapter 1**

Sore itu di kediaman Proffesor Agasa..

" Jadi, apalagi yang kita tunggu? Kurasa ini waktu yang tepat!"

" Tunggu Kudo-kun! Jangan lengah. Untuk memasuki sarang mereka, kita benar-benar harus mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang." Ucap gadis kecil berambut pendek dengan warna yang khas itu. Matanya masih tertuju ke layar computer dihadapannya. Kudo, atau lebih tepatnya saat itu masih bernama Conan Edogawa menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan lesu.

" Hhhh… Lalu, apa rencanamu, Haibara?" tanyanya. Gadis itu memandang Conan sekilas lalu tersenyum

" Entahlah detektif.. yang jelas, kita akan benar-benar bergerak menuju markas jika FBI sudah mulai bergerak. Kurasa itu lebih baik daripada kita bergerak berdua. Dan tentu saja, kurasa kau tidak mau mati dengan tubuh kecilmu itu kan?" jawab Haibara.

" Oi..oi.. apa maksudmu dengan mati? Kita belum berperang dan kau sudah berharap kita mati." Jawab conan dengan wajah kesalnya. Ai beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah, dan kembali dengan sebuah kotak berwarna putih.

" Ini, akan membuatmu mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada anak-anak itu." Ujar Ai sambil membuka kotak kecil itu.

" ini…."

" Ya. Ini penawarnya. Baru saja kuselesaikan tadi pa…" Belum selesai Ai menceritakan kronologi penawar itu, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan pelukan conan yang tiba-tiba dan membuatnya sesak nafas itu.

" Ku..kudo-kun?" Ai masih menampakkan ekspresi terkejutnya saat conan melepas pelukannya. Conan hanya nyengir dan kembali memeluknya.

" Terimakasih Haibara.. " Conan mengucapkan itu dengan nada gembira sampai-sampai Ai bisa membayangkan ekspresi conan.

" Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang harus kau lakukan dan harus kau ingat Kudo-kun. Saat kau kembali ke tubuh asalmu nanti, organisasi belum hancur. Jadi aku berharap, kau tidak bertindak gegabah." Ucap Ai dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Conan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Tentu saja. Jadi, kapan aku bisa meminumnya?" Tanya conan. Ai memandang conan cukup lama dan tersenyum, lalu melemparkan kotak itu.

" itu… terserah kau saja." Ujarnya lalu pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan conan yang melonjak gembira sambil menciumi kotak putih itu.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOoooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" Jadi, kenapa kau tidak menghilang dan menjadi sinichi kudo, detective?" Tanya Ai keesokan harinya ketika melihat sosok conan yang sedang asyik memainkan game terbaru milik professor.

" Oi..oi.. kau sendiri yang bilang agar aku tidak gegabah kan? Dan lagi…" Conan beranjak dari depan gamenya dan berjalan menuju Ai.

" Aku ingin kita bertransformasi bersama :D" kata conan sambil membuka kotak putih yang diberi Ai kemarin. Ai menatap obat didalamnya dan conan bergantian

" Aku tidak mau." Jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

" Dasar! " Conan menggerutu pelan

" TINGTONG"

" Biar aku yang buka, Haibara" Teriak conan

" Memang sudah seharusnya" gumam Ai pelan. " Siapa Edogawa?" Teriak Ai dari dapur. Ia sengaja mengganti panggilannya dengan Edogawa.

" Atau lebih baik kau panggil saja dia Kudo, Sherry?" sebuah suara berat mampir(?) ditelinga Ai. Mendengar codenamenya disebut, Ai langsung berbalik dan terkejut memandang sosok didepannya. VODKA! Tapi… hei.. ada yang aneh.

" Jadi disini kau bersembunyi selama ini? Hmm… terlalu layak untukmu kurasa." Sosok jangkung dengan rambut panjangnya muncul dibelakang Vodka. Ai berjalan mundur.

" Jadi, katakan kapan kau tidak membuat orang-orang yang dekat denganmu sengsara?" seringai gin. Ai masih memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan waspadanya. Lalu kemudian tersenyum ringan sambil melangkah kearah mereka berdua dengan tatapan mengejeknya

" bisakah kita menghentikan ini semua? Aku benar-benar mengantuk sekarang, bibi."Ai menyeringai dan memberi tekanan pada kata 'Bibi'nya.

" Hei hei.. sudah kubilang kan Ai-chan, kau harus memanggilku kakak. K-a-k-a-k! aku masih muda tau." 'Gin' segera melepaskan topi dan jubah hitamnya

" Lalu, orang tua mana ya yang tega membuat anaknya sendiri tertidur di depan pintu rumah?" Ai tersenyum mengejek kearah Yukiko. Yukiko hanya nyengir dan berpaling kearah 'Vodka' yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi sosok Yusaku yang juga nyengir sambil memegang jam tangan bius milik conan.

" Hhh.. ya ampun… aku turut berduka, kudo-kun" Ai menggumam kecil sambil memperhatikan sosok conan yang terlelap di depan pintu

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOoooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sore itu, sebuah mobil berwarna putih, berhenti tepat didepan rumah Proffesor Agasa. Seorang wanita bule turun dari mobil itu dan memandang rumah yang ada dihadapannya. Kemudian sedikit merunduk, dia menengok ke dalam mobil

" Kau yakin kau tidak ikut, Shuu?" Tanya wanita itu

" Oh, tidak. Kurasa kau bisa menceritakan lebih baik dariku, Jodie. Jadi sebaiknya aku tetap disini dan menjaga kalian." Jawab Akai.

" Hei, sebaiknya kau masuk saja. Yang punya rencana kan kau. Bagaimana kalau rencana itu akhirnya berantakan hanya karena hal konyol, ' aku salah menceritakan rencananya' " Jodie berkata agak kesal. Akai menatapnya sebentar lalu menghela nafas

" Baiklah. Camel, kuserahkan padamu." Akai berkata pelan sambil membuka pintu mobilnya. Sedangkan agen Camel hanya mengangguk. Kedua agen FBI itupun segera berlalu dari hadapan agen camel dan menekan bel rumah Proffesor Agasa. Tak lama waktu yang harus dijalani bagi keduanya untuk menemukan Yukiko sudah membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

t here...


	2. Chapter 2

Yeay... chapter 2 yang lebih berantakan hadir XD

Thanks yang dah review.. love you mmuah mmuah dah XD

_**Hanny Uchiha: bagus...cepetan dilanjutin ya...oh ya, panggil aku hani aja**_

_**Aleena Alicia: waduh.. masih ancur ini.. but thanks a lot ;) oke hani.. mari berteman :D**_

_**Rated T XD**_Genre udah mulai jelas nih.. ayo kita lanjutkan :p

**Chapter 2**

" Ai-chan, shin-chan, cepat temui tamu kalian." Yukiko memanggil Ai dan conan yang sedang asyik menonton televisi.

" Siapa ibu? Apa mereka ayumi dan yang lainnya?" Tanya conan masih didepan televisi.

" Sudah cepat kesini biar kau tau siapa tamumu, Shin-chan." Jawab Yukiko. Sejenak Conan menangkap pandangan tanda Tanya dari Ai. Lalu tanpa kata lagi, keduanya bergegas menuju keruang tamu.

" Cool Kid!" tiba- tiba agen Jodie sudah memluk Conan. Conan hanya tertawa garing sambil memberikan pandangan kesalnya karena Agen Jodie yang sudah tau bahwa dia hanya 'anak-anak bohongan' itu ternyata masih menganggapnya anak kelas satu sd.

" Hei Jodie, ternyata seleramu boleh juga.. anak SMU, eh?" Akai menyeringai. Muka Agen Jodie langsung memerah mendengar itu.

" Dan kurasa kau harus melepaskan Kudo-kun, Agen Jodie, karena kalau kau masih memeluknya lebih lama lagi, akan ada orang yang mati terbakar cemburu nantinya." Ai tersenyum mengejek lalu menyeringai kearah Akai yang langsung disambut dengan tatapan dinginnya. Tak mau kalah dalam adu pandang, Ai lebih memilih memberikan tatapan mengejek dan tentu saja menggabungkannya dengan menguap. Conan bisa menduga bahwa muka Agen Jodie saat ini sudah sama merahnya dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang sedang ia kenakan. Kemudian Agen Jodie segera melepaskan Conan dan duduk disebelah Akai

" Hei..hei.. kau tau kan, aku hanya menganggapnya anak kelas satu sd. Aku kan melihat luarnya saja." Agen Jodie berbisik protes atas perlakuan Akai. Akai hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Dingin.

" Jadi, ada kabar gembira apa?" Tanya Conan

" Bagaimana kau tau kalau kami mau memberikan kabar gembira pada kalian?" Tanya Akai

" Kau sudah tau jawabannya. Jadi katakana saja." Conan tersenyum. Akai memandangnya sekilas lalu ikut tersenyum.

" Maaf Detektive." Ujar akai kemudian.

" Hei.. bagaimana bisa kalian menyebut ini kabar gembira. Kita sudah menentukan tanggal penyerangan. Dan kalian masih bisa santai dan mengatakan ini kabar gembira. Kurasa lebih tepat mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kabar yang menegangkan." Ujar Jodie sambil berpikir

" Jadi, kapan kita akan menyerang?" Aiy menyeruput tehnya * nah siapa tamunya?#plak*

" Loh, kenapa kau bisa tau?" Tanya Jodie

" Kau kan baru saja mengatakannya Agen Jodie" Conan menjelaskan dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diucapkan

" Kita akan menyerang markas mereka tiga hari lagi. Dan untuk tempatnya, itu.. menurut Kir, mereka akan mengadakan semacam pertemuan dengan bos mereka di pelabuhan yang sedang dalam perbaikan di.."

" kakak.." Ai tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan Akai. Akai mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan mata Ai yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

" Itu tempat kakak kan?" Ai bertanya pada Akai. Akai hanya mengangguk kecil. Conan segera mengingat bahwa itu adalah pelabuhan tempat akemi- kakak Ai- terbunuh.

" Jadi, tiga hari lagi kita akan menyerang tempat itu. Dan.. apa kalian yakin akan ikut dengan tubuh kecil itu?" Tanya Jodie.

" Eh, tidak.. Haibara sedah menemukan antidote aptx 4869. Iya kan Hai-"

" Tak perlu khawatirkan kami. Kami akan tiba ditempat yang disepakati 3 hari lagi." Ai segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tangga.

" Oi..oi.." Conan mengantarkan kepergian Ai dengan kalimat khasnya.

" Baiklah Cool Kid, kami permisi dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada ibumu dan Proffesor agasa. Conan hanya mengangguk dan mengantar mereka.

" Hei, kalau kau tidak menyadarinya, aku meragukanmu sebagai detektif." Akai menyeringai pada Conan sebelum dia melangkah keluar pintu rumah Proffesor Agasa.

" Hah?" Conan memandang Akai dengan pandangan ' apa maksudnya itu' yang dibalas dengan senyuman mengejek dari akai. Conan segera memasuki rumah Proffesor

" Hhhh.. tiga hari ya? Dan setelah itu semuanya akan berakhir. Aku akan kembali menjadi detektif SMU terkenal dan aku bisa bertemu Ran dengan sosokku yang sebenarnya." Conan berkata girang dalam hatinya sambil menghempaskan dirinya di sofa. Namun itu hanya sebentar. Karena entah kenapa senyuman mengejek yang dilempar Shuichi Akai sebagai senyum perpisahan tadi mengganggunya.

" kalau kau tidak menyadarinya, aku meragukanmu sebagai detektif." Kata-kata Akai kembali terngiang di kepala Conan. Apa yang harus dia sadari sebenarnya? Lalu dia melihat kearah meja dan menemukan tumpukan majalah Fashion.

" Hmm? Ini semua pasti milik Haibara. Tumben sekali dia tidak membereskannya ke ruang bawah tanahnya. Biasanya saja dia akan mengomel kalau aku meminjam barangnya dan tidak mengembalikannya ke tempat yang semestinya. Biasanya…" Conan terdiam sejenak. Dan kemudian adegan pertemuan dengan kedua agen FBI tadi menari di otak Conan. Haibara yang kemudian terdiam setelah menyadarkannya tentang tempat penyerbuan nanti, yang meremas ujung jaketnya, yang kemudian meninggalkan percakapan di ruang tamu itu… apakah dia…

Conan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamar kamarnya sedikit terbuka.. Conan mengendap pelan perlahan, dia menemukan sosok berambut coklat itu sedang berdiri didepan jendela. Kepalanya mendongak seakan menemukan sesuatu diatas sana.

" Ha..Haibara." Conan memanggil namanya. Namun tak ada jawaban.

" Emm.. aku aku hanya ingin mengembalikan tumpukan majalahmu ini. Hh.. kau ini. Padahal kau sering mengomel kalau aku tidak mengembalikan barangmu ketempatnya. Tapi kau sendiri tidak mengembalikannya dan menggeletakkannya di meja sembarangan." Conan berjalan kearah meja disudut kamar Ai dan meletakkan majalah diatasnya. Taka da reaksi.

" Aneh.. kenapa nenek sihir itu tidak mengomel?" Pikir Conan.

" Oh ya, aku lupa harusnya juga kau tidak bertaruh semudah itu untuk pertandingan tadi sore. Kau tau, hasilnya tentu saja tim pilihanku menang." Conan masih berusaha mendapatkan respon dari Ai. Namun Nihil. Conan mengangkat alisnya dan berjalan kearah Ai.

" Kau kenapa sih!" Conan memutar bahu Ai sehingga dia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Ai yang terlihat kaget. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa dari tadi ternyata Ai sedang menggunakan Headset.

" Ah, Kudo-kun.. a.. ada apa?" Ai masih sedikit shock karena Conan membalikkan badannya secara tiba-tiba. Conan hanya terdiam. Pemandangan yang menakjubkan.. rambut indahnya yang tadi berwarna coklat kini sedikit memerah terkena cahaya bulan* emang bisa yak?*

" Eh.. err tidak apa-apa.." Jawab Conan. Ai tersenyum lalu berpaling.

" Uwaaaa.. dia tersenyum.. dan itu bukan senyum mengejek." Conan merasakan pipinya memanas ketika melihat Ai tersenyum. Dan.. Hei.. apa itu? Conan menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.. pipi Ai tampak berkilau ketika cahaya bulan menerpa ..

" Ha.. Haibara.." Conan kembali membalikkan tubuh Ai. Dan disana.. bukan.. Conan seakan tidak melihat sosok Ai Haibara didepannya.. hanya seorang gadis kecil dengan kerapuhannya.. tengah menatapnya dengan air mata yang tumpah dari matanya.. dia menangis tanpa suara.. terdiam memandang conan.

CONAN POV

Dia disana dan menangis! Aku hanya bisa terdiam memandangnya yang juga terdiam. Namun sepertinya ia gagal menghentikan air matanya. Mulutku bergerak mencoba mengucapkan satu atau dua kata. Berusaha menghiburnya. Tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar… Haibara.. kenapa kau terlihat rapuh? Aku tidak tau bagaimana otakku tiba-tiba bergerak tanpa izinku dan menyuruh tanganku untuk menghapus air matanya. Dan setelah itu, seenaknya ia menyuruh tanganku bergerak meraih pundak haibara dan.. memeluknya.

Conan POV-end ^^

Ai POV

DIa disana.. entahlah.. apapun yang akan dia katakan.. mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan mengejekku. Yang pasti aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah berusaha menahannya. Dan aku tidak peduli! Perlahan aku melihat tangannya bergerak dan.. menyentuh pipiku.. menghapus air mataku. Ayolah detektif hentikan ini.. sudah cukup! Kau akan menghancurkan bentengku.. dan.. kau menghancurkannya dengan pelukanmu ini.

Ai POV-end

Ai merasa dadanya bergemuruh hebat saat Conan menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Dan tanpa bisa dia tahan lagi, semuanya tumpah. Dia menangis terisak. Conan hanya terdiam dan memeluknya.

" Ah, maaf " Ai tiba-tiba menghentikan tangisnya dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Conan. Conan memandangnya sebentar lalu menariknya lagi.

" Jangan takut. Kau ingat kan? Aku akan melindungimu. Itu janjiku. Dan jangan pernah berpikiran kalau kau sendirian. Kau punya lebih dari cukup orang-orang yang menyayangimu, Haibara. Jangan lari dari takdir." Ai tersenyum mendengarnya dan melepaskan dirinya untuk kedua kalinya.

" Terimakasih detektif, sekarang bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri disini? Kurasa kalau pacarmu tau kau didalam kamar seorang gadis sepertiku, dia akan membunuhmu dengan karatenya. Iya kan?" ujar Ai

" Oi..oi.. kau mengusirku? Baiklah.. baiklah.." Conan berjalan kearah pintu dan memandang Ai sekilas dan berlalu dengan ucapan selamat malamnya. Ai berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, menarik selimut dan memeluk lututnya.

" Sayangnya, aku akan segera kehilangan salah satunya, Kudo." Gumamnya dengan senyum menyedihkan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well cerita abal-abal dan OOC pastinya datang lagi.. melanjutkan dua chapter sebelumnya.. maap abis hibernasi XD **

**Jadi, saya selaku pengobrak-abrik cerita minta reviewnya XD mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk newbie yang unyu ini*apa maksudnya?* oke, review yak ^^ bales salam dulu :3 **

**raralhas: Aduh.. maaf abis hibernasi XD * padahal pulsa modem habis :P **

**wandering man: Hmm... wkwkwk bayangkan itu terjadi.. conan akan mengalami stress dengan kedua istrinya XD **

**Renesmee: eum.. makasih ^^ nanti saya beratin*eh **

**well, untuk harga spesial(?) saya usahakan chapter berikutnya bisa lebih cepet ^^ **

**WARNING! banyak Typo ( mungkin)**

** Disclaimer: detective conan punyanya paman aoyama gosho. saya hanya mengacaukan sedikit XD **

**Well, lanjut aja yak ^^**

**Chapter 3**

" Hh.. Jadi diri sendiri itu memang menyenangkan!" Shinichi menghempaskan badannya di sofa. Proffesor hanya tersenyum melihat tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya ini sudah kembali ke sosok aslinya. Seorang detektif muda yang berbakat.

" Oh ya, dimana Haibara?" Shinichi berusaha memutar(?) kepalanya untuk mencari sosok wanita dingin itu.

" Oh, dia ada di ruang bawah tanah." Jawab Proffesor.

" Apa? Lusa kita akan menyerang dan dia belum keluar dari 'kamar'nya itu?" Shinichi mengambil gelas dan beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

" Ya, kudengar dia akan meminnumnya setelah membeli beberapa pakaian." Jawab Proffesor Agasa. Shinichi memutar-mutar gelas ditangannya dan meminum airnya, lalu beranjak menuju ruang bawah tanah.

" _Kalau begitu, dia harus mendapatkannya dariku." _Ujar shinichi dalam hati. Dia menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu ruang bawah tanah.

" Haibaa..ra?" Shinichi menurunkan intonasinya saat melihat gadis kecil itu tengah tertidur didepan sebuah tape recorder. Dikepalanya bertengger(?) sebuah headphone. Tape recorder itu masih menyala. Tandanya gadis itu tertidur saat mendengarnya. Shinichi tersenyum sekilas dan melepas headphone ditelinga Ai. Lalu menggendong gadis kecil itu dan merebahkannya diatas kasur disudut kamar itu.

" _Mungkin nanti saja. Sepertinya dia lelah."_ Shinichi pun hendak keluar dari ruangan itu saat menyadari bahwa tape recorder itu belum ia matikan. Diapun kembali melangkah mendekati tape recorder itu. Disebelahnya beberapa kaset tergeletak tak beraturan.

"_Hmm… sepertinya dia mencari kaset yang ada dalam tape ini. Memang apa sih isinya? " _ Shinichi mengeluarkan kaset yang ada didalam tape. Ada sebuah tulisan dibagian kiri kaset tersebut.

_**17-18 (2) **_

Shinichi segera menyadari bahwa itu adalah kaset-kaset yang dia dan Proffesor temukan saat mencari barang yang disembunyikan akemi -kakak ai- ketika bertamu kerumah teman ayahnya saat dia masih hidup. Ya. Kaset dari elena, ibu Ai. Shinichi tersenyum memandangnya. Kemudian dia memasukkan kaset itu kembali dan memakai headphonenya.

**Play**

Shinichi mengangkat alisnya karena tak satupun suara yang dia dengar. Tangannya bergerak untuk memencet tombol stop saat sebuah suara mulai terdengar.

" _**Hei Shiho.. adikku yang keras kepala! Ya.. maaf membuatmu kecewa. Kau pasti berharap suara ibu yang akan kau dengar. Iya kan? Tapi kau malah mendengarkan suara kakakmu yang bawel ini.**_

_**Shiho, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku selalu berharap kau akan dilindungi oleh malaikat. Yang tidak akan membiarkanmu tersakiti walau hanya sehelai rambut saja. Entah kenapa aku ingin membuat rekaman ini. Entah kenapa pula saat Gin mengatakan bahwa kau akan dikarantina di special room agar kau focus dalam pembuatan obat itu, aku merasa.. takut. Aku takut tidak bisa melihatmu lagi, Shiho.. aku takut kau tak akan pernah keluar dari ruangan itu. Aku takut tidak bisa melihat senyumanmu lagi.**_

_**Shiho, aku ingin kau berhenti melakukan itu. Riset tentang obat terkutuk tidak tahu kenapa aku punya firasat buruk. Dan, aku berjanji kita akan segera keluar dari organisasi ini. Kau terlalu berharga untuk menjalankan tugas kotor ini, Shiho.. dan tentang detektif itu, Shinichi Kudo..-"**_

" Kudo-kun.." Shinichi yang merasa ada gerakan dibelakangnya sontak melepaskan headphone itu tepat saat Akemi menyebut namanya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan Ai mengerjapkan matanya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ai mengernyitkan matanya.

" Oh? Err.. tidak apa-apa. Aku hanyaa..-"

" Kau… tidak mendengarkannya kan?" Tanya Ai dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

" Eh? Oh.. ini? Tentu saja.. tidak." Jawab Shinichi

" _maafkan aku, Haibara."_ Ujar shinichi dalam hati.

" Baguslah. Jadi, ada apa kudo-kun?" Tanya Ai

" Kau, kenapa tidak meminum penawarnya? Bukankah lusa sudah deadline penyerangan?" Tanya Shinichi. Ai menguap dan menatap Shinichi dengan malas.

" Hmm? Sejak kapan kau peduli?" Jawab Ai dingin.

" Oi..oi.. kau tidak berpikir untuk menyerang dengan sosok Ai Haibara kan?" Tanya Shinichi

" Hmm.. ide yang menarik." Jawab Ai sambil mematikan Computer. Lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

" _Dasar wanita aneh!" _ Batin Shinichi

" Hei, Haibara! Bisakah kau menemaniku untuk membeli beberapa pakaian?" Pinta Shinichi. Ai yang sudah mengalungkan handuknya menoleh kearah Shinichi.

" Kenapa kau tidak mengajak pacarmu saja?" Tanya Ai

" Mmm.. kurasa, aku akan bertemu dengannya ketika kita selesai menyerang." Jawab Shinichi. Ai tersenyum mengejek.

" Bodoh! Kau belum tentu keluar dari sarang mereka hidup-hidup, detective!"

" Hahaha, aku sudah sering mengatakannya padamu, Haibara.. aku tidak akan mati semudah itu." Shinichi berkata meyakinkan. Ai terdiam mendengar jawaban Shinichi.

" Jadi? Kau mau kan?" Tanya Shinichi.

" Ya.. jangan lupa dompet terbaru yang kemarin diluncurkan oleh Fusae's Brand." Ai melangkah memasuki kamar mandi.

" Dasar! Padahal Lusa kita akan menyerang dan dia masih bisa memikirkan dompet itu." Gerutu Shinichi pelan.  
_" Tapi… apa ya kira-kira yang akan dikatakan akemi tadi?" _ Shinichi memainkan dagunya. Mencoba menerka-nerka.

" Nah, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Tanya Shinichi sambil menunjukkan sebuah dress berwarna hijau muda.

" Hhh.. entahlah. Sudah kubilang kan, lebih baik kau pergi bersama pacarmu itu." Ucap Ai sarkastik. Shinichi hanya memandangnya kesal.

" Setidaknya kau kan tau mana yang cocok untuknya." Ujar Shinichi. Ai memperhatikan Dress itu sekilas. Lalu tersenyum.

" Kau terlalu merepotkan dirimu sendiri Kudo-kun. Kau pilih saja sesukamu. Aku yakin dia akan senang-senang saja memakainya." Ujar Ai. Shinichi tertegun mendengar penuturan Ai.

" Menurutmu begitu?' Tanyanya meyakinkan. Ai mengangguk pelan.

" Hmm.. baiklah kalau begitu. Baju ini manis. Kurasa, Ran akan sangat cocok jika memakainya." Ujar Shinichi.

" Baiklah Haibara, aku akan memilih pakaian untukku. Kau tunggu saja disana. Dan jangan beranjak dari kursi itu." Shinichi menunjuk ruang sebelah yang Nampak dari pintu kacanya. Sebuah Café.

" Sepertinya sekarang ada yang sedang mencoba mengatur seorang gadis kecil ya? Dan sepertinya aku juga harus terpaksa menuruti kemauannya. Baiklah detektif, jangan salahkan aku jika ternyata diruangan itu ada bom dan aku tidak beranjak dari kursiku." Ujar Ai sambil berjalan menuju café. Shinichi melepas kepergiannya dengan pandangan 'Oi..oi..'nya.

" Baiklah, sekarang apa yang akan kau rencanakan?" Tanya Shinichi sambil menyeruput tehnya. Haibara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" Rencana? Rencana apa?" Tanyanya tidak faham.

" Tentu saja penyerangan lusa." Jawab Shinichi

" Hmm.. aku tidak melihat kita perlu rencana. Bukankah kita hanya mengikuti instruksi dari FBI?" Jawab Ai. Shinichi menghela nafasnya berat.

" Jadi, kau akan pergi ke tempat itu dengan tubuh kecil ini?" Tanya Shinichi sambil mengacak rambut Ai. Ai hanya menatapnya kesal lalu membetulkan letak(?) rambutnya. Kemudian dia tersenyum mengejek. Melihat senyuman itu, Shinichi menelan ludahnya. Bad News!

" Ow kenapa kau jadi begitu khawatir, Kudo-kun? Sepertinya kau tak sabar melihat diriku dalam wujud remaja. Kau tidak sedang bertengkar dengan pacarmu kan?" Ujar Ai.

" T…tent..Tentu saja tidak!" Jawab Shinichi dengan wajah kesalnya. Tapi mukanya memerah. Ai tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Hmm… lalu kau akan memberikan hadiah itu setelah penyerangan?" Tanya Ai melihat tas belanjaan disebelah Shinichi.

" Hmm? Tidak.. aku akan mengirimnya kurasa." Jawab Shinichi. Sesaat suasana hening diantara keduanya.

" _Bodoh! Bagaimana kau bisa bersikap seperti ini, Kudo." _ Umpat Ai dalam hati. Dia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan rencana bodoh Shinichi mengenai mengirim hadiah itu. Dia menatap Shinichi dalam.

" _Dasar detektif tak peka! Gadis itu mencintaimu, bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau dengan santainya berkata seperti itu? Apa kau tak pernah membayangkan bagaimana dia akan menangis jika kau ternyata tak selamat nanti! Entah apa yang ada dipikiran orang bodoh sepertimu, Kudo!" _ Ai menggertakkan giginya untuk menahan umpatannya tumpah.

" Mm? ada apa… Haibara?" Tanya Shinichi. Ai tetap menatapnya dalam. Lalu menghela nafasnya

" Entahlah.. aku tidak tau kau bodoh atau jenius." Jawab Ai. Shinichi menatapnya kesal sambil melemparkan pandangan ' apa maksudnya itu' pada Ai. Ai hanya diam tak menanggapi tatapan Shinichi.

" Hmm? Sebaiknya kita pulang, Kudo-kun. Aku harus memasak untuk Proffesor." Ujar Haibara begitu melihat warna senja mulai menerpa pipinya. Shinichi diam.

" Hei… Kudo-kun?" Ai memiringkan kepalanya. Tetap tak ada respon. Ai menggeleng pelan.

" Wah, sepertinya kaubegitu shock karena taka da mayat yang mengikutimu hari ini, magnet mayat!" Ujar Ai tersenyum mengejek. Mendengar itu, Shinichi segera sadar dan menatap Ai dengan .

" Oh, baiklah… tunggu sebentar aku akan membayar minumannya." Shinichi beranjak sambil sedikit menggerutu.

" Dasar! Dia hanya terlihat waras dihadapan mayat dan kasus." Gumam Ai.

Shinichi POV-

" Huh! Mengganggu saja!" Gumam Shinichi. Tak lama dia terdiam. Kemudian ia menarik garis bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

" _Aku tidak tau kenapa. Tapi ternyata dia bisa terlihat manis juga."_ Ujar Shinichi dalam hati. Pikirannya kembali melayang. Pergi kebeberapa menit yang lalu. Saat moment indah itu terjadi. saat terpaan warna senja itu menerpa wajahnya.. dan rambutnya. Rambut itu.. terlihat memerah. Indah. Shinichi kembali tersenyum mengingatnya. Namun senyum itu lenyap setelah pikirannya memberikan satu opini.

" Apa rambutnya seperti itu karena percobaannya juga?" Shinichi memegang dagunya sembari berpikir. ( tabok shinichi XD)

" Err, tuan. Ini kembalinya." Sebuah teguran dari kasir membuyarkan lamunannya.

" Oh, ya. Terimakasih." Ujar Shinichi. Kemudian dia berbalik dan segera berjalan kearah pintu. Disana, sosok anak kecil berambut coklat itu tengah berdiri sambil mengamati jamnya. Sesekali dia terlihat menguap.

" -_- ternyata memang tidak bisa semanis Ran." Gumam Shinichi

**Ai POV**

" Oi Haibara." Suara Shinichi terdengar dibelakang saat aku hendak membuka pintu. Aku menoleh dan mendongak.

" Hm?" Jawabku. Dia terdiam

" _Baiklah.. kenapa lagi dengan detektif ini? Kenapa dia suka sekali mempermainkan orang?" _

" Mm.. tidak.. terimakasih bantuannya. Dan.. selamat malam." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

" Hmm.." Jawabku. Aku membuka pintu dan baru saja akan melangkah masuk ketika suara itu kembali memanggilku.

" Mmm.. Ai.." Terdengar sedikit keraguan. Aku terkejut.

" _Oke, kali ini, hatiku sedikit berdesir."_

" Ada apa lagi? Dan sejak kapan kau kuizinkan memanggilku dengan..-"

" PUK" Sebuah tas mendarat tepat di kepalaku. Aku mengambilnya dan menemukan Shinichi sedang tersenyum. Aku hanya menatapnya tak mengerti.

" Aku sudah mengambil tasku. Jadi kenapa kau masih 'memukulku' dengan tas lain? Dan menariknya aku tau seleramu seperti apa, kudo-kun." Jawabku sambil menyodorkan tas kertas itu. Shinichi memandangku kesal

" Hei.. sekali-kali kau harus mempunyai tas kertas. Jangan tas bermerk saja yang kau punya. Siapa yang tahu tas seperti ini akan menjadi legenda." Jawabnya asal. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali tertawa melihatnya kesal untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Kurasa, aku memang diciptakan untuk itu. Iyakan, Tuhan?

" Dan, kau akan segera meninggalkan Ai Haibara kan? Jadi apa susahnya membiarkanku memanggil nama depanmu?" Tanya Shinichi.

" Wah… tadi, ingin segera melihatku berubah wujud. Sekarang ingin memanggil nama depanku. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan detective bodoh ini." Jawabku. Entahlah.. aku ingin melihat wajah kesal itu.. lebih lama… lebih sering… sampai aku puas.. bukankah sebentar lagi aku tak akan bisa melihatnya?

" Ha..haibara!" Tegurnya masih dengan muka merahnya. Aku tersenyum mengejek. Lalu membuka ta situ dan mengeluarkan isinya. Aku hanya bisa terkejut mengetahui isinya.

" Yah, maaf saja jika tidak sesuai dengan selera fashionmu itu. Anggap saja itu hadiah terakhir dari Conan." Ujarnya sambil memamerkan sederet giginya yang rapi. Aku hanya bisa terdiam memandang baju yang ada ditanganku.

" Baiklah, Ai.. aku pulang. Sampaikan salamku pada Proffesor." Ujarnya. Dia berbalik dan hanya membiarkan mataku menatap punggungnya menjauh. Aku tersenyum.. Hadiah terakhir dari Conan?

" Hei, Conan-kun." Aku memanggilnya. Sedikit berteriak karena saat ini dia sudah diujung pagar. Dia menoleh.

" Terimakasih, Conan-kun." Entah karena apa, otakku berhasil membuat senyuman langkaku ini keluar.

Normal POV-

" Terimakasih, Conan-kun." Ujar Ai tersenyum. Senyum yang berbeda. Jika kemarin kalian melihatnya tersenyum dengan senyum malaikat nerakanya, kali ini dia benar-benar tersenyum seperti malaikat. Terlihat indah dan menyilaukan ( Author agak mabuk XD). Shinichi hanya bisa tercengang dengan pemandangan itu. Itu kedua kalinya dia beruntung bisa menyaksikan senyuman malaikat milik Ai.

" Dan, semoga kau… benar-benar tidak akan mati semudah itu." Senyuman Ai kini berubah menjadi seringaian yang tadi terpesona seketika langsung mengubah cara pandangnya. Namun sejurus kemudian, dia mengeluarkan senyum andalannya.

" Ya. Aku berjanji Ai.. aku tidak akan mati semudah itu." Jawabnya. Ai tertegun mendengarnya.

" _Aku juga berharap begitu, Shinichi.."_

" Bodoh! Kenapa kau berjanji padaku? Harusnya kau berjanji pada pacarmu." Jawab Ai. Shinichi hanya tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya dan segera menghilang dari pandangan Ai.

" Proffesor! Kau bisa membenarkan kacamata ini kan? Kurasa ada yang salah. " Shinichi memasuki rumah professor dan untuk kesekian kalinya… tanpa izin.

"Eh? Kau masih mau pakai kacamata itu? Kau kan bukan conan lagi." Tanya Proffesor.

" Yah.. memang. Tapi aku masih membutuhkan kacamata ini untuk besok. Oh ya… sepatuku sudah jadi belum?" Tanya Shinichi. Proffesor agasa mengangguk.

" Ya.. semua alat-alat conan sudah kumodifikasi. Jadi kau tetap bisa memakainya." Jawab Proffesor sambil membolak-balikkan kacamata 'conan'. Shinichi duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisinya.

" Oh ya Proffesor, mana Haibara?" Tanya Shinichi. Matanya mencari-cari sosok anak kecil berambut cokelat itu.

" Oh, kurasa dia ada diruangannya." Jawab Proffesor.

" Ruangannya? Hei.. dia masih melakukan penelitian? Penelitian apalagi?" Tanya Shinichi.

" Entahlah. Yang jelas dia masih disana sampai tadi malam. Dan kulihat dikamarnya juga sudah tidak ada tadi pagi. Tapi sudah ada sarapan dimeja." Jawab Proffesor. Shinichi yang sedang memainkan remote tiba-tiba tertegun mendengar penuturan Proffesor.

"_Jangan-jangan dia.." _  
"Proffesor, apa kau sudah melihat ruang bawah tanah?" Tanya Shinichi sedikit panik.

" Eh, err.. belum. Selama ini Ai-chan sangat tidak suka diganggu jadi..-" Shinichi sudah tidak mendengar lagi. Dia berlari menuruni tangga. Menggapai handel satu-satunya pintu.

" Haibara!" nama itu yang langsung diteriakkan saat pintu terbuka. Dan.. dia tak dapat menemukan sosok itu disudut manapun. Dia kembali berlari menaiki tangga.

" Proffesor! Haibara..haibara tidak ada!" ujar Shinichi panik.

" Wah..wah.. aku tersanjung kau mengkhawatirkanku, tuan detektif!" Sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar ditelinga Shinichi. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sebuah bayangan didapur. Dia segera melangkah menuju dapur. Disana!

" Ha..Haibara?" Shinichi menatap sosok yang sedang mencuci buah didepannya. Bukan.. itu bukan sosok Haibara yang dikenalnya. itu bukan sosok gadis kecil berambut cokelat. Bukan gadis yang warna rambutnya selalu mempesona disetiap waktu..

" Hei, sampai kapan kau mau berdiri dengan tatapan bodoh itu?" Tanya Ai.

" Ha..Haibara.. kau?" Shinichi masih kehilangan kata-kata. Ai hanya menatapnya malas lalu duduk di sofa sambil mengganti chanel televisi. Shinichi masih disana. Merasa diperhatikan, Ai menoleh kearahnya

" Mau apel?" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan apel ditangannya. Shinichi menggeleng pelan. Gadis itu duduk disana. Rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang dari yang diingat Shinichi. Shinichi yang sudah mulai pulih segera berjalan dan menghempaskan dirinya di sebelah gadis itu. Matanya sesekali mencuri pandang pada gadis disebelahnya. Keadaan yang aneh.

" Jadi, bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seakan aku adalah tersangka kasus pembunuhan, tuan detektif?" Ai yang sudah merasakan hawa tak nyaman sejak 20 menit yang lalu itu akhirnya kesal. Shinichi terlihat kaget lalu kmenggaruk kepalanya.

" Kau.. memakainya!" kata Shinichi sambil tersenyum.

" Apa?" Tanya Ai.

" Hadiah terakhir dari Conan." Jawab Shinichi. Ai hanya mengangkat alisnya dan kembali focus pada televisi didepannya.

" Jadi, darimana saja kau Haibara?" Tanya Shinichi.

" Sejak kapan kau peduli,eh?" Ai balik bertanya.

" Oi.. kan aku yang Tanya duluan.. tidak bisakah kau menjawabnya?" Tuntut Shinichi.

" Aku hanya keluar sebentar." Jawab Ai singkat.

" Kemana?" Tanya Shinichi penuh selidik. Ai menoleh kearahnya

" Bisakah kau tidak ikut campur urusanku?" Jawab Ai dingin.

" Aku kan hanya ta..-" Omongan Shinichi kembali terputus. Handphonenya bergetar.

" Halo? Oh.. kau. Hmm? Eh? Kenapa? Hmm.. ya sudahlah. Sepertinya memang harus begitu. Baiklah.. kuharap tidak ada perubahan lagi." Shinichi mengakhiri percakapannya.

" Sial! Penyerangan besok gagal." Shinichi menggerutu pelan.

" Setidaknya kita akan tetap menyerang kan?" Tanya Ai.

" Ya. Lusa. Hmm.. semoga tidak ada perubahan rencana lagi." Shinichi beranjak dari duduknya.

" Baiklah Proffesor, Haibara.. kurasa aku pulang saja." Ujar Shinichi.

" Hei tunggu!" Cegah Ai. Shinichi menoleh.

" Bisakah kau membantuku?" Tanya Ai. Shinichi menatapnya penasaran.

Ai POV-

" Haibaraaaa… rencana bodoh apa ini?" Shinichi menghentakkan tanganku. Dengan cepat aku meraih tangannya.

" Justru semua rencanamu itu yang bodoh, detektif!" Aku menarik tangannya. Dia menoleh kearahku.

" Kau… baiklah… apa yang salah? Apa yang salah dengan mengungkapkan semuanya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali! Sekali-kali, pekalah pada perasaanmu sendiri! Apa kau masih mau percaya diri bahwa kau tidak akan mati semudah itu? Ayolah Kudo-kun… kau bukan tuhan yang abadi!" Aku menariknya. Shinichi hanya diam.

" Kau.. kenapa kau begitu peduli?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku terdiam. Terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tibanya.

" Entahlah.. tanyakan saja pada jiwa detektifmu!" Jawabku. Aku mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berisi kalung dengan liontin cincin.  
" Kau hanya perlu memberikan ini dan memberitahukan perasaanmu padanya nanti. Setidaknya dia harus tau perasaanmu, Kudo.."

" Ba..bagaimana aku mengatakannya nanti?" Tanya Shinichi gugup. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum geli.

" Dasar Bodoh! Kalau kau benar-benara mencintainya, kau akan tau bagaimana caranya." Ujarku. Matanya mengarah kearah pintu masuk taman. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut panjang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari seseoraang.

" Baiklah, dia sudah datang. Kurasa aku harus pergi. Dan.. maafkan aku." Aku melangkah menjauh dari Shinichi.

" Hei, kenapa kau minta maaf?" Tanya Shinichi heran. Aku menghentikan langkahku. Sedikit menghela nafas, aku berbalik. Entah bagaimana, aku tersenyum. Benar-benar tulus.

" Kau akan tau sendiri. Oh ya.. aku mencabut janjimu untuk melindungiku.. jadi kau bebas dariku sekarang." Ujarku.

" Tidak.. kita bahkan belum melakukan penyerangan itu. Jadi kau bisa memutuskan kontrak itu setelah kita menang." Jawabnya. Mendengar itu membuatku kembali tersenyum

" Terserah kau saja." Jawabnku.

NORMAL POV-

Dan Sore itu, semua berjalan sesuai rencana Ai. Terlihat jelas bagaimana gadis berambut panjang itu terlihat terkejut dan dengan segera memeluk Shinichi. Terlihat jelas bagaimana Shinichi memakaikan kalung itu.. dan disana, gadis itu tersenyum getir. Memandangi kenyataan yang bertumpu dihadapannya. Tidak.. tidak ada yang terasa berat dihidupnya. Karena hidupnya sendiri sudah terlalu berat.

"Drrttt…drtt.." Getar handphone disaku jaketnya membuyarkan sensasi warna senja yang menyedihkan itu. Sebuah pesan masuk.

" _Besok, kita harus berangkat pagi. Kau.. sudah siap? Rencanamu sudah berjalan mulus kan? Aku heran kenapa kau sama bodohnya dengan kakakmu. Tapi aku lega karena itu berarti kau benar-benar adiknya.. adikku, Shiho." _Ai tersenyum membacanya.

" _Ya. Rencanaku sukses. Tenang saja, aku akan tiba besok. Pastikan Agen Jodie benar-benar tidak membuka rahasia ini pada detektif bodoh itu."- _Send. Ai menghela nafas. Mencoba menikmati wajah tenang yang bahagia itu.

" Maaf Shinichi, seharusnya sudah sejak lama kau memiliki senyum itu. Tapi, aku akan membayarnya besok." Gumam Ai sembari berbalik dan pergi.

Chapterr 4

Ai berjalan menyusuri kota beika malam itu. Nampak beberapa tas belanjaan ditangannya. Mulutnya bersenandung kecil. Senyum menyedihkan itu lagi.

" Kakak.. apa mati itu.. sakit?" Gumamnya. Sejenak dia berhenti dan mendongak menatap langit.

" Tidak. Dia tidak akan merasakan sakit." Sebuah suara dingin terdengar ditelinga Ai. Ai menoleh dan menangkap sosok yang sudah tak asing dibelakangnya.

" Wah, sepertinya setelah resign dari organisasi kau jadi punya kekuatan tambahan untuk berbicara dengan makhluk yang sudah mati ya, Rye? Bisa kau ajari aku?" Jawab Ai. Shuichi hanya mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban 'adiknya' itu.

" Dia yang mengatakannya." Ujar Shuichi. Ai menoleh.

" Maksudmu?"

" Dia yang mengatakannya…' mati itu tidak akan menyakitkan jika dengan itu kita akan membuka jalan baru yang membuat masa depan orang yang disayangi baik.' Aku tidak tau apa dia berhasil mati seperti itu." Jawab Shuichi sedikit murung. Ai tertegun sejenak mendengarnya. Lalu melempar tatapan dinginnya.

" Ternyata memang laki-laki sejenis kalian itu aneh dan labil. Baru sedetik lalu kau mengatakan kalau kakakku tidak akan merasakan sakitnya. Itu berarti dia berhasil kan?" Jawab Ai dingin. Shuichi diam.

" Atau kau masih tak menemukannya?" Tanya Ai. Shuichi tersenyum sinis.

" Entahlah. Mungkin saja. Karena Akemi, aku..-"

"Bodoh. Kalau kau menyayangi kakakku, bantu dia untuk berhasil! Berhenti mencintain kakak! Kakakku akan tenang kalau kau begitu." Potong Ai. Shuichi terkejut mendengarnya. Kemudian pikirannya melayang dan menemukan sosok wanita yang amat dicintainya itu. Tersenyum riang seperti biasanya. Namun bayangan itu hilang. Malah sekarang telinganya mendengar beberapa suara.

" _Kau masih suka minum kopi kaleng dan tak tidur, Shuu?"_

" _Setidaknya kau memberitahukan rencanamu padaku, Shuu!"_

" _Shuu…"_

" _Shuu sudah kuduga kau masih hidup!"_

Shuichi seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. Kemudian dia tersenyum. Matanya melirik kearah gadis 18 tahun yang sedang menatap dingin ke jalan didepannya.

" Hmm.. Baiklah, kurasa kita harus berpisah disini." Ujar Shuichi. Ai mengangguk kecil. Keduanya sudah saling memunggungi saat Ai mendengar Shuichi memanggilnya. Ai menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan 'kakak'nya.

" Dan kusarankan kau tidak akan pergi semudah itu dari hadapan detektif bodohmu itu. Karena kakakmu tak akan menyukainya." Ai tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Tidak akan. Aku tak sepertimu." Jawab Ai membuat Shuichi menoleh kesal. Ai tetap tak menoleh dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

" Proffesor, makan malam sudah siap." Ai sedikit berteriak dari ruang makan.

" Ya, Ai-Chan dan malam ini Shinichi akan.." Proffesor menghentikan kata-katanya melihat menu beragam yang muncul dimeja makannya.

" Kau tidak membuat salad Ai-Chan?" Tanya Proffesor heran. Menu yang tertata rapi dimeja itu terlihat sangat lezat. Menu yang tak akan diberikan oleh Ai.

" Hmm? Sepertinya kau lebih menyukai salad. Akan kubuatkan sekarang." Ai melempar tatapan mengejeknya.

" Eh, tidak usah Ai-chan, kau pasti lelah." Proffesor mendorong Ai dan memaksanya untuk duduk di kursi. Ai tersenyum.

" Jadi, kapan Kudo-kun datang?" Tanya Ai.

" Hmm.. tadi dia bilang masih ada dirumah Ran. Mungakin sepuluh menit lagi dia akan tiba disini." Proffesor kini sudah duduk di depannya. Ai menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Dipandangnya sosok tua namun bersemangat itu. Sosok yang sudah menyelamatkannya. Yang rela menanggung bahaya deminya. Ai tersenyum samar.

" Proffesor.." Ai menggumam pelan. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri dibelakang Proffesor Agasa. Kemudian dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Proffesor agasa. Memeluknya dari belakang. Proffesor Agasa sedikit terkejut. Namun tak lama dia tersenyum… sama menyedihkannya dengan Ai. Seakan dia bisa merasakan dinginnya hidup gadis dibelakangnya.

" Proffesor, besok aku akan pergi.. jangan pernah menungguku untuk pulang ya? Jangan menyiapkan apapun untuk menyambut kedatanganku.. jangan sering-sering makan makanan yang kularang. Dan kuharap kau akan selalu makan salad. Jangan terlalu lelah.." Dan Proffesor menangis mendengarnya. Mendengar 'jangan-jangan' lainnya yang terucap dari mulut Ai.

" dan satu lagi, jangan beritahu Kudo-kun tentang ini." Jawab Ai. Proffesor tersentak.

" Kau akan pergi sendirian? Kau sudah gila?"

" Tidak Proffesor, aku akan bersama agen FBI lainnya. Aku hanya tak ingin melibatkannya terlalu jauh setelah aku berhasil mengembalikannya ke tubuh semula. Dia juga tak berhak ikut. Dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dariku. Jadi taka da ruginya kan kalau aku ternyata harus mati besok." Jawab Ai.

" Tapi Ai-chan, Shinichi pasti akan marah. Dia selalu marah kalau kau tiba-tiba menghilang." Jawab Proffesor.

"_Tentu saja.. karena tanpaku dia tak akan kembali ke tubuh asalnya. Dan sekarang dia sudah mendapatkannya. Jadi, dia tak akan seperti itu lagi." _ Ai tersenyum.

" Tidak akan Proffesor.. tidak akan." Jawab Ai. Proffesor kembali menangis.

" Ai-chan.. panggil aku ayah." Pinta Proffesor. Ai tertegun mendengarnya. Lalu tersenyum haru.

" Iya, Ayah.." Proffesor tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian terdengar bunyi bell. Ai melepas pelukannya. Proffesor Agasa segera menghapus airmatanya.

" Aku yang akan membuka pintunya." Ujar Ai. Proffesor hanya mengangguk.

" Hai, Haibara." Sapa sosok laki-laki dihadapannya. Ai menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

" _**Dan kusarankan kau tidak akan pergi semudah itu dari hadapan detektif bodohmu itu. Karena kakakmu tak akan menyukainya." **_ Ucapan Shuichi tiba-tiba melintas di kepala Ai. Haibara menunduk sesaat. Membuat Shinichi bingung. Tak lama…

" Masuklah, kami sudah menunggumu." Ucap Ai sambil tersenyum. Shinichi sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

" Wah, kau belajar dari siapa, Haibara? Sepertinya kau sudah berhasil menjadi 'wanita' ya?" Ujar Shinichi. Berniat menggodanya. Ai hanya diam dan menoleh kearah Shinichi sambil memasang senyumnya.

"


	4. Chapter 4

**Huaaa maaf maaf lama lagi * lambai ala miss universe**

**Jadi, seperti biasa ceritanya masih bikin pembaca bingung (mungkin). Tapi saya tetep minta reviewnya yak **

**Sebelum itu, mari berbalas komen ^^**

**Aishanara 87: bingung ya? Aku juga*eh. Tapi si Ai udah jadi Shiho kok pairnya? Entahlah.. doain aja jadi ShinShi*plak XDv**

**Raralarhas: ampuuuuun ya udah sekarang bilangnya ShinShi aja biar dibaca terus XD, tapi saya penggemar ShinShi kok ;)**

**Agen Glitch: makasih makasih ^^. Rencana memang ShinShi. Hehehe sekali-kali berbeda itu asyik :D**

**Akira Takamine: yups. Udah tau makasih ya udah mau baca :D**

**Yang pasti makasih banyak buat yang udah nyumbang review ama cerita yangmasih ga jelas ini *terharu.**

**Di chapter ini, masih ga jelas * saya emang ga jelas soalnya* saya masih pake nick Ai untuk Shiho. Mungkin mulai chapter depan bakalan ganti nick jadi Shiho**

**Udah aja deh curcolnya. Selamat membaca**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan sepenuhnya punyanya om Aoyama Gosho. Saya hanya pengacau cerita!**

Chapterr 4

Ai berjalan menyusuri kota beika malam itu. Nampak beberapa tas belanjaan ditangannya. Mulutnya bersenandung kecil. Senyum menyedihkan itu lagi.

" Kakak.. apa mati itu.. sakit?" Gumamnya. Sejenak dia berhenti dan mendongak menatap langit.

" Tidak. Dia tidak akan merasakan sakit." Sebuah suara dingin terdengar ditelinga Ai. Ai menoleh dan menangkap sosok yang sudah tak asing dibelakangnya.

" Wah, sepertinya setelah resign dari organisasi kau jadi punya kekuatan tambahan untuk berbicara dengan makhluk yang sudah mati ya, Rye? Bisa kau ajari aku?" Jawab Ai. Shuichi hanya mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban 'adiknya' itu.

" Dia yang mengatakannya." Ujar Shuichi. Ai menoleh.

" Maksudmu?"

" Dia yang mengatakannya…' mati itu tidak akan menyakitkan jika dengan itu kita akan membuka jalan baru yang membuat masa depan orang yang disayangi baik.' Aku tidak tau apa dia berhasil mati seperti itu." Jawab Shuichi sedikit murung. Ai tertegun sejenak mendengarnya. Lalu melempar tatapan dinginnya.

" Ternyata memang laki-laki sejenis kalian itu aneh dan labil. Baru sedetik lalu kau mengatakan kalau kakakku tidak akan merasakan sakitnya. Itu berarti dia berhasil kan?" Jawab Ai dingin. Shuichi diam.

" Atau kau masih tak menemukannya?" Tanya Ai. Shuichi tersenyum sinis.

" Entahlah. Mungkin saja. Karena Akemi, aku..-"

"Bodoh. Kalau kau menyayangi kakakku, bantu dia untuk berhasil! Berhenti mencintai kakak! Kakakku akan tenang kalau kau begitu." Potong Ai. Shuichi terkejut mendengarnya. Kemudian pikirannya melayang dan menemukan sosok wanita yang amat dicintainya itu. Tersenyum riang seperti biasanya. Namun bayangan itu hilang. Malah sekarang telinganya mendengar beberapa suara.

" _Kau masih suka minum kopi kaleng dan tak tidur, Shuu?"_

" _Setidaknya kau memberitahukan rencanamu padaku, Shuu!"_

" _Shuu…"_

" _Shuu sudah kuduga kau masih hidup!"_

Shuichi seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. Kemudian dia tersenyum. Matanya melirik kearah gadis 18 tahun yang sedang menatap dingin ke jalan didepannya.

" Hmm.. Baiklah, kurasa kita harus berpisah disini." Ujar Shuichi. Ai mengangguk kecil. Keduanya sudah saling memunggungi saat Ai mendengar Shuichi memanggilnya. Ai menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan 'kakak'nya.

" Dan kusarankan kau tidak akan pergi semudah itu dari hadapan detektif bodohmu itu. Karena kakakmu tak akan menyukainya." Ai tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Tidak akan. Aku tak sepertimu." Jawab Ai membuat Shuichi menoleh kesal. Ai tetap tak menoleh dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

" Proffesor, makan malam sudah siap." Ai sedikit berteriak dari ruang makan.

" Ya, Ai-Chan dan malam ini Shinichi akan.." Proffesor menghentikan kata-katanya melihat menu beragam yang muncul dimeja makannya.

" Kau tidak membuat salad Ai-Chan?" Tanya Proffesor heran. Menu yang tertata rapi dimeja itu terlihat sangat lezat. Menu yang tak akan diberikan oleh Ai.

" Hmm? Sepertinya kau lebih menyukai salad. Akan kubuatkan sekarang." Ai melempar tatapan mengejeknya.

" Eh, tidak usah Ai-chan, kau pasti lelah." Proffesor mendorong Ai dan memaksanya untuk duduk di kursi. Ai tersenyum.

" Jadi, kapan Kudo-kun datang?" Tanya Ai.

" Hmm.. tadi dia bilang masih ada dirumah Ran. Mungkin sepuluh menit lagi dia akan tiba disini." Proffesor kini sudah duduk di depannya. Ai menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Dipandangnya sosok tua namun bersemangat itu. Sosok yang sudah menyelamatkannya. Yang rela menanggung bahaya deminya. Ai tersenyum samar.

" Proffesor.." Ai menggumam pelan. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri dibelakang Proffesor Agasa. Kemudian dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Proffesor agasa. Memeluknya dari belakang. Proffesor Agasa sedikit terkejut. Namun tak lama dia tersenyum… sama menyedihkannya dengan Ai. Seakan dia bisa merasakan dinginnya hidup gadis dibelakangnya.

" Proffesor, besok aku akan pergi.. jangan pernah menungguku untuk pulang ya? Jangan menyiapkan apapun untuk menyambut kedatanganku.. jangan sering-sering makan makanan yang kularang. Dan kuharap kau akan selalu makan salad. Jangan terlalu lelah.." Dan Proffesor menangis mendengarnya. Mendengar 'jangan-jangan' lainnya yang terucap dari mulut Ai.

" dan satu lagi, jangan beritahu Kudo-kun tentang ini." Jawab Ai. Proffesor tersentak.

" Kau akan pergi sendirian? Kau sudah gila?"

" Tidak Proffesor, aku akan bersama agen FBI lainnya. Aku hanya tak ingin melibatkannya terlalu jauh setelah aku berhasil mengembalikannya ke tubuh semula. Dia juga tak berhak ikut. Dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dariku. Jadi tak ada ruginya kan kalau aku ternyata harus mati besok." Jawab Ai.

" Tapi Ai-chan, Shinichi pasti akan marah. Dia selalu marah kalau kau tiba-tiba menghilang." Jawab Proffesor.

"_Tentu saja.. karena tanpaku dia tak akan kembali ke tubuh asalnya. Dan sekarang dia sudah mendapatkannya. Jadi, dia tak akan seperti itu lagi." _ Ai tersenyum.

" Tidak akan Proffesor.. tidak akan." Jawab Ai. Proffesor kembali menangis.

" Ai-chan.. panggil aku ayah." Pinta Proffesor. Ai tertegun mendengarnya. Lalu tersenyum haru.

" Iya, Ayah.." Proffesor tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian terdengar bunyi bell. Ai melepas pelukannya. Proffesor Agasa segera menghapus airmatanya.

" Aku yang akan membuka pintunya." Ujar Ai. Proffesor hanya mengangguk.

" Hai, Haibara." Sapa sosok laki-laki dihadapannya. Ai menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

" _**Dan kusarankan kau tidak akan pergi semudah itu dari hadapan detektif bodohmu itu. Karena kakakmu tak akan menyukainya." **_ Ucapan Shuichi tiba-tiba melintas di kepala Ai. Haibara menunduk sesaat. Membuat Shinichi bingung. Tak lama…

" Masuklah, kami sudah menunggumu." Ucap Ai sambil tersenyum. Shinichi sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

" Wah, kau belajar dari siapa, Haibara? Sepertinya kau sudah berhasil menjadi 'wanita' ya?" Ujar Shinichi. Berniat menggodanya. Ai hanya diam dan menoleh kearah Shinichi sambil memasang senyumnya.

" masuklah, Proffesor sudah menunggu." Ujar Ai lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Shinichi hanya bisa menatap punggung Ai heran. Setelah beberapa saat diam akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk. Dan ternyata kejutan sikap Ai tadi bukanlah kejutan akhirnya. Mata Shinichi terbelalak melihat makanan yang terhampar sepanjang meja makan. Menu yang mustahil ada di meja Proffesor Agasa. Matanya berkeliling mencari sesuatu.

" Kau tidak bilang ingin makan salad juga kan, Kudo-kun?" Tanya Ai sambil tersenyum geli.

" Eh? Oh.. tidak… hanya saja… ini aneh. Jadi, apa hari ini ada yang berulang tahun?" Tanya Shinichi. Ai hanya tersenyum.  
" Tidak. Kurasa kita harus merayakannya kan?" Ai berkata dengan nada yang tak pernah didengar oleh Shinichi. Ceria.

" Eh? Apa?" Tanya shinichi

" Ayolah Kudo-kun, kau kan detektif. Masa tidak bisa menebaknya?" Ai masih tersenyum ceria. Yang justru membuat Shinichi merasa sedikit merinding.

" Baiklah… tentu saja kejadian baru-baru ini yang harus dirayakan adalah kembalinya detektif handalan polisi dari timur, Shinichi kudo." Ujar Ai. Shinichi mengangkat alisnya.

" Dan kurasa, rencana tadi sore sukses kan?" Tanya Ai.  
" Oh… err…. Ya. Terimakasih, Haibara." Ujar Shinichi. Mukanya terlihat memerah.

" Baiklah, lebih baik kita segera makan." Kata Proffesor.

" wah,wah… Proffesor, sepertinya kau bersemangat sekali." Goda Shinichi. Proffesor hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

" Proffesor benar. Ayo Kudo-kun." Ai menarik lengan Shinichi dan memaksanya duduk. Shinichi menoleh kearah Ai dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

" Hmm? Ada apa?" Tanya Ai sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

" Kau… tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Shinichi. Ai mengangkat alisnya dan tertawa.

" Tentu saja Kudo-kun." Jawab Ai pelan. Melihata intonasi Ai yang mulai berubah, Proffesor segera berdehem keras. Tapi tetap tak mampu membuat Shinichi menoleh kearahnya.

" Kau… ada apa?" Tanya Shinichi lagi. Kali ini dengan nada menyelidik.

" Hei..hei… sebaiknya kita makan. Aku sudah lapar." Ujar Proffesor cepat. Ai mendongak kearah Proffesor yang kemudian tersenyum kearah Ai. Ai tersenyum

" _Terimakasih, Proffesor.." _ ujar Ai dalam hati. Dia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Mencoba mengeluarkan segala kegelisahannya. Kemudian bibirnya kembali membentuk sebuah senyuman ceria.

" Kau yang kenapa, Kudo-kun. Ayo makan. Kurasa tak akan ada yang mau detektif kebanggaan ini sakit kan?" Ujar Ai sambil mulai memakan makanannya. Shinichi yang sudah hendak bertanya tentang sikap Ai itu urung menanyakannya begitu melihat Ai yang sudah asyik menyantap makanannya. Sesekali, dia tertawa mendengar lelucon Proffesor. Tawa yang berbeda. Shinichi memilih diam dan menyantap makanannya. Sesekali dia menjawab singkat lelucon proffesor.

" Baiklah, kurasa aku sudah mulai mengantuk." Ujar Proffesor sambil mengelus perutnya sendiri karena kekenyangan.

" Hhh.. Bagaimana perutmu tidak buncit kalau habis makan begini kau langsung tidur, Proffesor?" Ujar Ai sambil menopang wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

" Ya… tapi itu sudah otomatis terjadi. jika perut sudah kenyang itu tandanya kantuk menyerang." Kilah Proffesor sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya. Ai dan Shinichi hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya. Tanpa beban, Proffesor melangkah ringan menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Ai dan Shinichi di ruang makan.

" Hh.. dasar! Bagaimana bisa sehat kalau begitu terus." Gerutu Ai sambil mulai membereskan meja makan. Kemudian dia beranjak ke dapur dan mulai mencuci piring. Shinichi masih duduk diam ditempatnya. Matanya memperhatikan sosok wanita dewasa yang terkadang masih asing dimatanya. Hanya rambut pirang strawberrynya yang membuatnya mengenalnya. Otaknya masih berputar-putar. Mencoba merangkai beberapa analisis dari sikap teman sepenanggungannya itu. Berbagai opini yang bahkan terdengar konyol itupun berkeliaran dengan indah dikepala Shinichi (?)

" Loh, kau masih disini?" Tanya Ai sambil mengeringkan tangannya.

" Hmm.." Jawab Shinichi. " Karena kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Ujar Shinichi sambil menatap manik biru milik Ai. Ai tertegun mendengarnya. Namun kemudian tersenyum.

" Pertanyaanmu? Yang mana? " Jawab Ai sambil meletakkan handuk ditangannya.

" Kau terlihat aneh malam ini. Kau bukan Ai yang ku ke..-"

" Kau memang tidak mengenalku, Kudo-kun. Yang kau kenal selama ini bukan aku. Tapi Ai Haibara." Ujar Ai sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang berbeda.. senyum menyedihkan. Shinichi tertegun. Mulutnya bergerak namun tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" Kalau begitu, perkenalkan. Namaku Shiho Miyano. Mungkin aku mirip dengan Ai Haibara yang kau kenal. Tapi yang perlu kau ingat, aku bukan dia." Kata Ai. Kali ini nada bicaranya sudah terdengar normal ditelinga Shinichi. Dingin.

" Kau… apa yang kau maksud berbeda? Bahkan antara conan dan akupun tak ada bedanya." Tanya Shinichi.

" Itu sudah jelas berbeda, Kudo-kun. Ai Haibara adalah gadis kecil yang kau lindungi. Dan sekarang, dia sudah pergi. Jangan cemas, kau sudah berhasil melindunginya kok. Karena itu.. karena kau berhasil.. dan karena kau sudah bukan conan, tugasmu sudah selesai, detektif." Ujar Ai sambil berjalan menuju tangga untuk pergi kekamarnya. Namun lengannya tertahan oleh tangan Shinichi.

" Hhh.. apa lagi? Aku lelah!" Ujar Ai sambil mencoba menghentakkan tangannya. Namun Shinichi mencengkram lengannya dengan keras.

" Kau… tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh kan?" Tanya Shinichi. Ai terdiam lalu tersenyum

" Aku memang aneh. Jadi apa salahnya dengan bertingkah aneh?" Tanya Ai.

" Oi..oi.. siapa yang bilang kau aneh?" ujar Shinichi

" _meskipun ada benarnya sih." _ Kata Shinichi dalam hati.

" Aku, selalu menjadi beban bagi orang-orang terdekatku. Dan tentu saja, menjadi beban untuk mereka.." Ai memutus kata-katanya dan menoleh kearah Shinichi. Matanya menatap tajam mata Shinichi. " Yang kucintai." Lanjut Ai. Shinichi tersentak mendengarnya. Wajahnya sedikit memanas. Berbagai perkiraan bodoh mulai berkeliling dikepalanya.

" Baiklah, sepertinya kau mulai terkena Flu. Wajahmu memerah seperti itu. Hhh.. kurasa wanita yang mencintaimu harus bersabar menghadapi detektif dengan fisik lemah sepertimu." Ujar Ai dengan senyum mengejeknya. Mendengar itu, ekspresi muka Shinichipun langsung berubah.

" apa maksudmu?" Tanya Shinichi tak terima. Namun setidaknya dia sudah mendapatkan satu kesimpulan dari kata-kata Ai tadi. _Dia hanya bercanda._

" Hmm.. jadi, kapan kau akan melepas tanganmu?" Tanya Ai. Shinichi langsung melepaskan tangannya.

" Baiklah, Haibara.. aku pulang dulu." Ujar Shinichi

" Panggil aku Miyano." Kata Ai.

" Oh, maaf. Baiklah Miyano aku pulang dulu." Ucap Shinichi nyengir.

" Hmm… hati-hati, dan… selamat tinggal." Ujar Ai. Shinichi langsung melempar pandangan heran mendengarnya.

" Apa?" Tanya Ai.

" Err… tidak.. tidak apa-apa. Selamat malam, Miyano." Ujar Shinichi sambil berjalan kearah pintu dan keluar dari rumah Proffesor Agasa. Ai terdiam dan tersenyum

" Selamat tinggal, Shinichi Kudo."


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaa... ada yang merindukanku? XD**

**Well, maaaaaaaaaaaaaaap buat yang dengan setia nungguin kelanjutan kisahku...**

**eh, tetep ngemis reviewnya loh saya ^^**

**baik... mungkin chapter kali ini bener-bener ga jelas dan kualitas menurun T.T**

**Jadi, buat..**

**Raralarhas: aduhai.. makasih ya kawan... dirimu berarti*plak**

**amiyaa: Aduduh,,, ancaman yang kesekian XD tenang... saya pecinta ShinShi kok ^^**

**Akira takamine: Here You go! nikmatin aja ya... ancur-ancur gini... kan buat anda*plak**

**Well, siapkah? terbaaang! XD**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan cuman punya om aoyama gosho. saya hanya pengacau ^^**

**Chapter 5**

Masih terlalu pagi untuk ayam membangunkan manusia saat gadis berambut pirang Strawberry itu keluar dari kamarnya. Sebuah tas ransel bertengger di punggungnya. Gadis itu memakai Blazer berwarna hitam. Sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Perlahan dia menuruni tangga. Berusaha untuk tidak menghasilkan suara sekecil apapun. Dilantai bawah, dia kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu 'kamar' keduanya. Sebuah ruangan dengan kasur kecil di pojoknya. Tampak gelap dan penuh dengan buku-buku ilmiah yang sebenarnya terlalu dini untuk dibaca oleh gadis seusianya. Dia tersenyum sekilas dan kembali menaiki tangga setelah sebelumnya meletakkan secarik kertas dengan sebuah kotak diatasnya. Kemudian dia segera melangkah menuju pintu keluar saat mendengar suara mobil yang dikenalnya.

" Kau sudah siap?" Tanya suara dingin. Gadis itu mengangguk.

" Aku memang diciptakan untuk ini bukan?" Katanya dingin. Laki-laki dihadapannya tertegun sejenak lalu membuka pintu.

" Sebentar.." Gadis itu berjalan memasuki rumah itu sekali lagi. Lalu dia memandangi sekelilingnya.

_" Terimakasih, Proffesor.."_ Gumamnya dalam hati. Andai gadis itu adalah gadis yang ' normal', mungkin saat ini dia sudah menangis dan dengan mengenaskan meninggalkan rumah itu. Namun dia bukan gadis-gadis itu. Dia adalah Shiho Miyano. Dia adalah gadis aneh, Ai Haibara. Perlahan dia memasuki mobil dan memandang rumah itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Mobil berputar dan melewati sebuah rumah besar disebelah rumah Proffesor.

" Kau sudah melakukan saranku kan?" Tanya laki-laki disebelahnya. Shiho tersenyum.

" Tentu saja." Jawabnya singkat.

" Pagi Proffesor!" Sapa Shinichi yang seperti biasa tak pernah memasuki rumah Proffesor tanpa ketuk pintu dan adab izin lainnya. Proffesor disana. Duduk menghadap jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Shinichi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan mengangkat alisnya

" Proffesor?" Shinichi berjalan kearah Proffesor dan menepuk pundaknya.

" Eh? Oh kau Shinichi. Kenapa tidak memanggilku barusan?" Tanya Proffesor. Shinichi tersenyum geli

" Wah, wah.. sepertinya kau juga mulai mengalami gangguan pendengaran ya?" Goda Shinichi yang ternyata tak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari tetangganya. Sedikit mendengus kesal, Shinichi membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju arah televisi dan mulai memencet remote untuk mencari saluran televisi yang cocok untuknya.

" Hei Proffesor, mana Haibara?" Tanya Shinichi. Mendengar nama Haibara, Proffesor menoleh kearah Shinichi.

" Mana? Apa dia datang?" Tanya Proffesor dengan ekspressi berseri-seri. Shinichi mengangkat alisnya.

" Hmm? Apa maksudmu? Dia kemana?" Tanya Shinichi dengan pandangan menyelidik. Proffesor terdiam dan buru-buru tersenyum

" Tidak… dia… itu… tadi dia.. sedang pergi. Ya. Dia sedang pergi." Jawab Proffesor sambil beranjak dari tidurnya dan pergi menuju dapur.

" Pergi? Kemana?" Tanya Shinichi

" Yah.. kau tahulah.. gadis-gadis pada umumnya." Ucap Proffesor datar. Shinichi diam mendengarnya.

"_Gadis- gadis pada umumnya? Tapi Shiho Miyano bukan gadis-gadis itu. Dia tidak akan berkeliaran ke tempat-tempat ramai untuk berbelanja dengan santainya sementara besok akan pergi menyerang. Apalagi melakukan hal konyol seperti pergi kencan. Itu hanya pikiran bodoh._" Pikir Shinichi.

" Proffesor, apa yang kau coba sembunyikan dariku?" Tanya Shinichi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

" DOR" Sosok hitam itu ambruk tepat dengan suara tembakan yang terdengar.

" Shit! Gin! Chianti! Mana Vodka?" Sosok cantik berambut pirang panjang itu berlari mengejar dua sosok lainnya yang sudah lebih dulu didepannya.

" Entahlah. Itu tidak penting sekarang. FBI sialan!" Umpat Chianti. Mereka kemudian berpencar dan dengan kecepatannya mulai hilang dari mata FBI yang mengejar mereka.

" Hhh…Hhh.. kemana mereka?" Jodie mengedarkan pandangannya.

" Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan pergi semudah itu." Sahut Akai yang masih setia dengan revolver kesayangannya. Jodie hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dengan ucapan Akai.

" Ya, mereka tidak akan lari semudah itu. Apalagi pelurumu berhasil melubangi kepala salah satu anggota mereka, Rye." Sebuah suara dingin muncul dari balik punggung keduanya.

" Ya, kurasa peluruku saja yang sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kulit kepala mereka, Sherry." Jawab Akai santai. Shiho-atau gadis bercodename Sherry- hanya tersenyum dingin mendengarnya, kemudian kembali mengangkat senjatanya. Matanya awas mengawasi sekitarnya.

" Jadi, apa kau tak punya saran dimana mereka bersembunyi, Sherry?" Tanya Akai. Sherry hanya memandangnya sekilas sambil menggedikkan bahu.

" Yang kutahu, mereka sangat suka kejutan. Dan akan selalu memberikan kejutan. Seperti tiba-tiba saja sudah ada dibelakangmu." Jawab Sheerry.

" Ya. Dan kami tersanjung kau tak lupa tentang hal itu, Sherry." Sebuah suara dingin kini terdengar dibalik punggungnya. Sontak ketiganya menoleh.

" A… apa yang… " Sherry kehilangan kata-katanya. Disana dia melihat sosok Gin sedang memegang kepala seorang gadis berambut panjang. Mata cemerlang gadis itu terlihat redup dan berganti dengan tatapan ketakutan.

" Lepaskan dia, Gin!" Ujar Sherry.

" Ho, aku ragu kau sedang memohon padaku. Tapi kurasa kau akan memohon jika yang kupegang saat ini adalah orang itu." Gin menggerakkan dagunya dan membuat mata ketiga 'agen' tersebut menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Samar namun pasti, mereka dapat merasakan kehadiran dua orang dari kegelapan tersebut.

" Vermouth." Gumam Akai. Jodie dan Sherry hanya mengangguk. Namun..

" Shi…. Kudo… kun?" Sherry kembali kehabisan kata-kata. Ya. Vermouth disana sedang menodongkan pistolnya tepat dikepala Shinichi. Tampak Shinichi sedang memberikan pandangan 'Cepat Lari' untuk Sherry. Sherry hanya bisa terdiam melihat pemandangan itu.

_" Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa mereka bisa ada disini? Demi Tuhan!" _ Sherry berteriak dalam hati.

" Jadi, kapan kau akan mulai memohon padaku, Sherry? Kau tau aku sangat merindukan 'permohonan' darimu." Ujar Gin dengan seringai kemenangan. Akai sudah hendak mengejek Gin ketika Sherry tiba-tiba maju selangkah dari tempatnya.

" Tidak akan pernah, Gin. Aku tidak akan mau memohon pada iblis sepertimu." Ucap Sherry gemetar.

" Ho.. kurasa kau lupa… aku tidak suka mendapat penolakan." Gin melempar Ran ketangan Vermouth, dan menjambak rambut Shinichi. Lalu menempelkan mulut pistolnya tepat di pelipis Shinichi.

" Bagaimana dengan ini?" Ujar Gin.

" Huh… kau kira dia siapa, Gin? Dia hanya korban obatku." Ujar Sherry pelan.

" Kau masih tak pandai berbohong, Sherry… meskipun tempatmu neraka, kau tetaplah malaikat.. malaikat neraka." Ujar Gin. Sherry mulai melihat Vermouth berjalan menjauh sambil mendorong Ran. Sekilas, mata mereka bersitatap dan disana ada sesuatu yang aneh. Mata Vermouth yang memandang Sherry penuh harap. Entah apa maksud tatapan itu, tapi Sherry tahu.. Vermouth tidak ingin kedua Angelnya mati mengenaskan di tangan Gin. Dia ingin mereka selamat! Dan entah kenapa, Sherry mengangguk sedikit ketika melihat tatapan itu.

" Baiklah.. kurasa orang ini tak berharga kan?" Ujar Gin sambil membuka perekat dari mulut Shinichi.

" Baka! Baka!" Shinichi berteriak penuh emosi. Sherry tahu, itu adalah teriakan untuknya.

" Lihat? Sepertinya benar-benar tidak berguna, iya kan?" Gin menoleh pada Chianti yang siaga dengan senapannya, kemudian bersiap menarik pelatuknya.

" Trackharper." Teriak Sherry. Matanya membulat. Nampak ketakutan dimatanya. Mendengar itu, Gin menjauhkan mulut pistolnya dari Shinichi.

" Huh.. kau… memang cerdas mencari jalan tengah, Sherry. Tapi, daripada aku membunuh kalian tanpa ada kompetisi, kurasa ini akan menjadi kekalahan dan kematian indah untukmu kan, Sherry?" Gin tersenyum dingin. Sherry hanya menelan ludah. Dengan kasar, Gin mendorong Shinichi kearah Sherry. Sherry segera menangkap Shinichi yang terhuyung.

" Kau….. apa yang kau lakukan, Haibara?" Shinichi mencoba mengendalikan emosinya.

" Diamlah! Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Dan kau, kenapa kau nekat sih? Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan yang kau mau?" Sherry mendorong Shinichi kearah Akai. Akai menangkapnya dan mulai mencoba melepaskan tali ditangannya. Sedangkan Sherry menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Terlihat menyesal, takut, dan.. berharap. Ya. Harapan yang sangat kecil.

" Kau… benar-benar mirip kakakmu." Ucap Akai dingin. Kepalanya mulai menunduk. Sherry hanya tersenyum.

" Kau bodoh sekali. Tentu saja.. aku kan adiknya. Dan.. jaga dia.. bawa dia pergi dari sini, Rye." Ujar Sherry sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Shinichi sudah hendak mengejarnya ketika tangan Rye menarik lengan Shinichi. Shinichi hanya bisa melempar tatapan tak mengerti.

" Biarkan dia. Kita hanya bisa berharap untuknya." Ujar Akai.

" Apa yang ada dalam kepalamu itu? Kita harus ikut bersamanya kan?" Teriak Shinichi. Akai hanya menggeleng pelan dan menarik Shinichi.

" Dasar bodoh! Kita hanya akan menyia-nyiakan dirinya dan kesempatan yang dia beri untuk kita jika kita menolongnya." Ujar Akai dingin. Mereka bertigapun berjalan menuju tepian pelabuhan tersebut. Sedangkan Sherry masih berada di tengah pelabuhan. Masih terdengar suara tembakan dari segala penjuru. Namun entah kenapa tidak ada satupun dari ketiga orang itu yang terlihat khawatir dengan suara tembakan tersebut. Padahal bisa jadi salah satu agen FBI lainnya sedang sekarat atau bahkan tak bernyawa saat ini. Pandangan mereka bertumpu pada satu titik. Kepada seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang Strawberry yang saat ini tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan Gin.

" Apa yang sebenarnya akan mereka lakukan?" Tanya Shinichi. Akai menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya.

" Kurasa Sherry benar tentangmu. Kau jenius, tapi juga bodoh!" Ujar Akai mengejek.

" Oi..oi.. apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Shinichi kesal.

" Tentu saja kau bodoh. Kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan Sherry saat Gin sudah akan meledakkan kepalamu tadi? Itu maksudnya dia akan melakukan negosiasi dengan Gin. Dan cara itu merupakan cara yang pantang untuk tidak dilakukan jika salah satu pihak memintanya. Jika menolak, itu sama saja dengan kalah. Sherry memang cerdas. Dia memilih jalan itu karena ia tau, dengan itulah kau bisa selamat. Kita hanya bisa menunggu. Sherry mempunyai keahlian menembak yang tak kalah hebat dari Gin. Bahkan mungkin dia bisa mengalahkan keahlian Chianti. Aku jadi ingin tahu siapa pemenangnya." Ujar Akai panjang lebar.

" Aku jadi ingin tahu siapa pemenangnya? Kau sudah gila? Dia bisa mati!" Teriak Shinichi lagi. Akai hanya terdiam mendengar teriakan Shinichi. Matanya terpaku pada sosok gadis tersebut.

" Itu benar, Shuu.. apa tidak sebaiknya kita menolong Sherry?" Ujar Jodie. Akai menggeleng pelan.

" Untuk itulah dia disini." Gumam Akai.

_" Kau tidak akan mati semudah itu kan, Sherry?" _ Pikir Akai.

" Jadi, kurasa aku tak perlu menjelaskan padamu bagaimana caranya kan, Pengkhianat?" Seringai Gin.

" Ya, kecuali kau punya aturan khusus disini. Sebelumnya, apa yang akan kita pertaruhkan disini?" Tanya Sherry. Wajahnya tetap terlihat dingin.

" Tentu saja.. kalau kau menang, kau pasti akan meminta kami menyerahkan diri kan?" Ujar Gin.

" Hmm.. ya. Tentu saja, tanpa perlawanan. Dan jika kau menang, kurasa kau hanya punya satu permintaan bukan?" Ujar Sherry.

" Hahaha… ya. Kau tak perlu repot-repot. Aku hanya akan memintamu untuk menyusul kakakmu, Sherry." Ujar Gin.

" Satu lagi, aku ingin kau melepaskan mereka apapun hasilnya."

" Wah… kurasa itu tidak adil." Seringai Gin.

" Tentu saja adil. Kau meminta nyawaku, dan aku tidak meminta nyawamu, Gin." Ujar Sherry. Gin diam mendengarnya dan tersenyum

" Baiklah, karena aku tau kau yang akan mati, aku akan menepatinya."

" Kau terlalu percaya diri, Gin." Gumam Sherry dingin. Mereka segera berjalan ke tengah tanah lapang itu dan mulai saling membelakangi. Masing-masing tangan sudah siaga dengan pistolnya masing-masing.

" Aku tak pernah percaya aku akan membunuhmu sebentar lagi, Sherry.." Gumam Gin. Sherry tersenyum membayangkan wajah Gin dengan mata dingin dan seringai saat mengucapkan perkataannya barusan.

Perlahan mereka mulai melangkah. Orang-orang disekeliling mereka mulai menahan nafas.

" 10!" Keduanya berteriak dan segera berbalik

" DOR!" Suara tembakan. Entah suara tembakan dari siapa. Suasan hening. Jodie menggenggam ujung jaket Akai erat. Wajahnya tampak cemas. Kedua orang tersebut tidak menunjukkan ekspressi apapun. Namun..

" BRUK" Sosok hitam itu terjatuh.

" Kurasa, kau harus mengaku kalah untuk kali ini, Gin." Ujar Sherry pelan. Akai tersenyum melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Shinichi masih menahan nafas melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

" Kau…" Gin memegang dadanya dan mengangkat pistolnya " Akan mati bersamaku, Sherry." Tambahnya. Sherry membeku.

" Huh, sudah kuduga kau tak akan bisa bermain dengan ber..-"

" DOR!" satu lagi suara tembakan terdengar.

" Aku sudah pernah bilang kan, kau bodoh kalau kau mau melakukan negosiasi dengan orang licik ini." Ujar Akai.

" G..Gin!" Suara milik Chianti terdengar dari pinggir lapangan. Dengan gesit tangannya mengangkat senapan kesayangannya. Namun belum sempat dia menarik pelatuknya, sebuah benda melayang dan mendarat tepat di pundaknya. Senapan itu terjatuh dan disusul dengan badannya.

" Semua sudah beres. Vermouth sudah dilumpuhkan. Dan anggota yang lainnya, sudah kami bereskan."

" Thanks Camel. Oh.. apa yang lainnya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jodie. Camel hanya diam. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

" James.. bourbon berhasil membunuhnya." Ucapnya pelan. Semua disana tersentak kaget.

" James.." Gumam Jodie..

" Aku turut berduka." Ucap Sherry.

" Oh ya.. kami menemukan Vermouth tengah menyandera seorang gadis. Kurasa dia temanmu." Ujar Camel. Pandangannya terarah kepada Shinichi. Shinichi tersentak.

" Ran! Apa.. apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shinichi cemas. Camel hanya mengangguk.

" Tidak ada luka apapun. Kurasa dia hanya ketakutan saja." Jawab Camel. Shinichi menghela nafas lega. Kemudian dengan sigap meraih lengan Sherry kemudian menariknya.

" Hei.. Kudo-kun.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sherry bingung.

" Kau masih bisa bertanya apa yang kulakukan? Kita harus segera kerumah sakit." Jawab Shinichi. Sherry menarik tangannya.

" Yang harus kau bawa kesana itu pacarmu. Kau tidak diberi obat aneh oleh mereka saat disandera tadi kan, Kudo-kun?" Tanya Sherry dengan pandangan mengejek.

" Huh. Justru aku khawatir kau diberi obat gila oleh mereka sehingga kau berniat mati kehabisan darah." Ujar Shinichi sambil menyingkap jaket hitam milik Sherry dan memperlihatkan Kaos putihnya yang sudah berubah menjadi pink. Sherry hanya bisa terdiam. Shinichi kembali meraih tangan Sherry dan menariknya. Namun..

" Maaf.." Gumam Sherry. Dia melangkah terhuyung dan hampir saja menyentuh tanah jika Shinichi tidak sigap menangkapnya.

" Bodoh! Kau mencoba melakukan ini semua sendiri?" Ujar Shinichi. Ia menaikkan sosok berambut pirang strawberry itu ke punggungnya. Kemudian segera berlari menuju Akai yang sudah berada didalam mobil.

" Ternyata, kau memang detektif ya?" Gumam Akai

" Tidak fatal. Hanya saja jika terlambat bisa gawat. Syukurlah kalian membawanya tepat waktu." Ujar dokter saat keluar dari ruang operasi. Shinichi dan Akai mengangguk mendengar jawaban dokter.

" Hhh.. bagaimana dengan pacarmu itu?" Suara dingin Akai memecahkan suasana senyap. Shinichi menoleh.

" Ran? Ah ya.. kau benar. Aku hampir saja melupakannya." Ujar Shinichi sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Akai tercengang melihat pemuda dihadapannya.

" Hahahahahahha…." Tiba-tiba saja Akai Tertawa terbahak. Shinichi yang sudah akan berlalu untuk melihat keadaan Ran mengurungkan niatnya.

" Apa?" Tanya Shinichi heran.

" Kau.. hahaha.. dasar detektif bodoh!" Jawab Akai masih terbahak.

" Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Shinichi kesal.

" Entahlah. Kau kan detektif!" Jawab Akai dengan senyum mengejeknya. Shinichi hanya melempar tatapan heran bercampur kesalnya. Lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Akai.

" Dasar bodoh! Memecahkan misteri memang nomer satu. Tapi misterinya sendiri tak mampu dipecahkan." Gumam Akai


End file.
